


Attack is the Best Defence

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Attack is the Best Defence

It was Christmas eve and it felt as though everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong. You had overslept, so you were late to your work at the coffee shop. It had been a stressful day at work and you had looked forward to a quiet night in with your family. Then you had stubbed your toe more times than you could count, slipped in the shower and spilled coffee all over your shirt so you had to go home and change. On top of it all, you missed your train, so you decided to take the next one, which was the last one for the day. But of course, it got cancelled. So with a heavy heart you decided to give up the thought of spending the night with your family and just go home. You would take a train the next morning instead. It was freezing outside and you began your walk home with a bag as heavy as your heart.

As you walked homewards, you soon got the feeling that you were being followed. You didn’t dare to turn around and look to see for sure. You tried to walk faster, which was made difficult by the ungainly bag you were carrying, and your heart sunk as you heard a pair of footsteps behind you hasten. You cursed yourself for not having the habit of carrying the illegal pepper spray or assault alarm that your aunt had gotten you last year. Right now you would have needed it in order to feel safe. How would you be able to defend yourself if someone decided to assault you?

You nearly screamed as you felt a light touch on your shoulder and spun around to look at your attacker. Your angry combat expression turned into one of great relief once you saw who it was. It was just Tom. One of your neighbours that you had the habit of running into, and whom you secretly admired.

"[Your name]! I thought it was you," Tom greeted you with a warm smile.

"Hi Tom," you said sheepishly as you lowered your clenched fist that you had been about to hit him with. 

"Are you on your way home too?" he asked casually as you both began walking in the same direction. 

"Yeah. I was supposed to spend the night at my parents', but the last train got cancelled," you explained sadly. You felt on the verge of tears as you thought about what bad luck you had managed to have all day. 

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he told you sympathetically. "Here, let me carry that for you. It looks heavy."

"It's alright," you objected half-heartedly, but let him take the bag for you after he insisted on taking it, like the gentleman he was. "Thank you," you said appreciatively and smiled at him. 

"No problem," he replied breezily. The two of you walked for a moment before he, rather concernedly asked; "What are your plans for tonight now that you're not going to see your parents?"

"I don't have any," you said despondently. You just wanted the day to be over so you could start anew tomorrow. This was by far the worst Christmas ever. But Tom's presence made it better. Sadly it would soon be time for you to part as you neared your apartment block. 

"How about coming over to my place for a drink?" Tom suggested. "The night is still young," he added with a smile. How could you possibly say no to that? 

"Umm, sure. I don't see why not," you replied, trying to play it cool while internally excitedly screaming 'yes'.

"Great," Tom replied mirthfully as he steered his steps towards his apartment building instead of yours.

You soon found yourself in his warm apartment on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in your hand. You smiled as he sat down next to you. 

"I almost thought you were going to attack me earlier," he told you smilingly.

"I was," you confessed sheepishly and took a sip from your drink. "I thought you were someone going to attack me," you added, even though it was probably self-explanatory. 

"So you think attack is the best defense?" Tom asked amusedly. 

"Sometimes," you smiled cryptically. You thought briefly about kissing him right there and then, but was too afraid of rejection to attempt something as bold as that. 

"You look so mischievous, are you planning on attacking me?" Tom joked and put his glass down on the couch table. 

"And there goes the element of surprise," you said humorously as you put your glass down as well.

When you turned back towards him you almost flinched at how close he was to you. Your heart nearly skipped a beat as he leaned in towards you. You shut your eyes just as your lips collided with his and you instinctively deepened the kiss. When you finally parted, Tom looked down at you with a tenderness in his blue eyes. You could feel yourself smiling like a fool at his unexpected kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, [your name]," he said and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
